dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Green Tea Eorzea
Welcome to the hub page of Green Tea Eorzea, a collection of Final Fantasy XIV stories and artworks created by Iae Kallinar of Goblin server. About Telling stories is fun. I've never really thought about RP seriously, but Iae is a character, and so she has her own story. Here's an eclectic mix of tales about her and her friends, spanning different genres and media. I'm writing these on a whim, so expect sporadic updates whenever I feel like it. Stories *Ask Me One More Time...: the aftermath of a bad raid day. *Can You Not: a story about Evon and Garuda. *Alchemy Lessons: Tizu gets an interesting pet. *Popoto Eggs: Rio has really embarrassing parents. Other authors When Things Were Okay: A series of stories written by Zadimortis about the prehistories and formation of the legendary raid team We Are Not Okay. *Iae's Story: in which a scholarly popoto and her friends come together to stop an ancient menace *Evon's Story: In which a studious dhalmel learns about his past while fighting off mysterious voidsent insistent upon his death Side Stories/Shorts: *Bismarck Is Not Okay: Iae treats WANO to fine dining in Limsa's renowned Bismarck. Everything definitely proceeds just fine with no problems at all. By Zadimortis. *Swords: A Completely Scientific And Accurate Journal of the Swords of Eorzea: Volume 1. By Hexedmagica. Artwork and Comics *The Heart is a Still Pool: long prequel about Iae's backstory Characters Iae Kallinar DCI page: Iae Kallinar Age: 28 Race: Dunesfolk Lalafell Job: Alchemist / Scholar Bio: :Iae is an ever-cheerful Dunesfolk Lalafell who hails from a small village in the Far East, in a country neighbouring Doma. Iae's parents were potters, and she was introduced by them to the art of alchemy at an early age. At the age of 16, she was identified by the mages of Shirogane as possible candidate for training. As she was the sole carer of her younger brother, Eo, Iae refused to go to the capital for training, and instead chose to study as best she could at home. :She came to Eorzea seven years ago, following the loss of her brother. La Noscea's rocky coasts were her first glimpse of Eorzea, and Limsa became her new home: with her comrades in the Maelstrom, immersed in studies with the Arcanist Guild, and crafting amongst the chefs who had welcomed her to her first crafting guild at the Bismarck. Over the years since, she has established herself as a master crafter and reliable healer. If asked, she will always declare that her job is her first love, alchemy (the fact that Severian resembles her younger brother in personality plays no small part in this). :Iae seldom talks about her past, and seems content with her new life in Eorzea. Friends describe her as almost perpetually joyful and curious, albeit not always wisely so. In truth, though happy, there is a deeply hidden sense of sorrow and guilt within her, stemming from her failure to save her brother's life. We Are Not Okay Evon Taviane Age: 21 Race: Duskwight Elezen Job: Botanist / Summoner / Black Mage Bio: :Evon was born in Ishgard to a noble family. His heritage is quite respectable, though the particular branch of family he belongs to is seen as somewhat impoverished due to their somewhat eccentric (by Ishgardian noble standards) decisions. Evon's grandparents dedicated themselves to the formation of a charitable organisation which delivers aid to all those who suffer under the Garlean Empire. In the early days, they would often lead these missions themselves, until they were succeeded by Evon's parents. Unsurprisingly, his parents chose to take him to Ala Mhigo at the age of 7, despite the danger at that time. It was not the easiest life for a young Elezen, constantly moving about, seldom having enough food, and being exposed to all the wretchedness of poverty and war. :As the situation in Ala Mhigo worsened, his parents realised that keeping Evon with them was likely to ruin his life. When he turned 12, they sent him back to Ul'dah to live with some members of their charity. In the city, he trained as a Black Mage and Botanist, always intending to return to his parents when his studies were complete. Unexpectedly, both his parents and grandparents rebuffed him, suggesting that he instead choose another path of his own, rather than following his forebears to almost certain death. :After turning 16, he spent two years travelling Eorzea, ostensibly to complete a log of botanical herbs. During this time, he ran into We Are Not Okay, and not knowing what else to do, joined them as a Black Mage. He has now returned to Ul'dah, and has been living there for the past three years. Reni Lintere DCI page: Reni Lintere Age: 26 Race: Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te Job: Astrologian, Red Mage, Warrior Bio: :Originally born in Garlemald, Reni was brought to Ul'dah at a young age when tensions between the great empire and the Eorzean Alliance began reaching a peak. He trained there as a Paladin, serving the Scions of the Seventh Dawn alongside the fabled "Warrior of Light", and aided in the foundation of the Crystal Braves, until their ranks turned coat against their leader Alphinaud, at which point Reni slipped out and traveled the world on his own, picking up new professions and seeing all that Eorzea had to offer. He is a cat of many talents (though a master of very few), possessing a fashion sense lying somewhere between "gaudy" and "nonexistent", and a being of wily emotions, flipping from exuberance to blind rage at the drop of a hat. He is fiercely loyal to his friends, and will cut down without hesitation any who so much as insinuate a slight against them. While capable in many aspects, he is intensely critical of his own capacities, and has the unfortunate habit of turning inward and becoming self-loathing of his own mistakes, a state that Iae has put in far too much effort to break him out of. Dragon Lady Age: 21 Race: Plainsfolk Lalafell Job: Warrior / Dragoon Bio: :The outlandish, boisterous Lalafell known as "Dragon Lady" hails from an unknown foreign land, which she simply refers to as "best country in Hydaelyn, mate". Dragon always seems to contain rather more Lalafell than should fit in a Lalafell-sized body, being louder, more enthusiastic and more alcoholically-concentrated than most Roegadyn. Dragon generally takes a laidback approach to life, treating even the most dangerous situations with a, "Nah, she'll be right, mate". This calm manner is of great benefit in raid; thus, she generally leads expeditions as a Warrior. :During one mission, Captain Yuwa Yawa had been evading enemy Garleans by flying through a thunderstorm. He was much astonished to find, once he had escaped cloud cover, that a somewhat drunken Lalafell dragoon was clinging assiduously to his chocobo's leg. Despite the unusual circumstances of their meeting and...contrasting...personalities, Yuwa and Dragon became fast friends. Dragon often assists in Yuwa's missions as his wingman with her old dragoon skills: dropping supplies to the earth, and bringing astonished refugees back to the chocobo by jumping. Likwid Nuhn Age: 26 Race: Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te Job: Paladin Bio: Scubb Olympus Age: 21 Race: Sea Wolf Roegadyn Job: Monk / Culinarian Bio: Vanilla Sunshine Age: 24 Race: Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te Job: Bard Bio: Soren Hiryu Age: 24 Race: Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te Job: Ninja / Dragoon Bio: Lace Valeria Age: Race: Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te Job: Machinist Bio: Cail Coruscar Age: 24 Race: Wildwood Elezen Job: Astrologian Bio: Iae's family Tamago Ika Age: 28 Race: Raen Au Ra Job: Bard Bio: Rio D'khan Age: 22 (during Popoto Eggs) Race: Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te Job: Paladin Bio: :Tamago and Iae's daughter, who is possibly adopted. Eo Kallinar Age: Deceased (5 years younger than Iae) Race: Dunesfolk Lalafell Job: Disciple of the Hand Bio: :Iae's much beloved little brother. Kei Shirogane Age: 28 Race: Duskwight Elezen Job: Summoner Bio: :Tamago's old room mate, best friend, and godfather of Rio. Heaven and Sea Aluf'a Bacchus Age: 16 (Stormblood), 18 (Shadowbringers) Race: Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te Job: Scholar/Paladin Bio: :Aluf’a Bacchus, the Keeper of the Lilacs, was born to a Hyran Ala Mhigan woman who had fled to La Noscea during the war of the King of Ruin and a Lominsan Mi’qote man who served on the pirate ships that would later become the Maelstrom. At age 14 Aluf’a joined the Arcanist Guild with the intention of romancing K’lyhia — this would not be the last time he lied about his age, but it would be the last time nobody believed him. After being inducted into the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, he joined the Order of the Twin Adder largely in an act of rebellion against his parents; they had only allowed him to study arcana on the condition that he join the Maelstrom afterwards. :Aluf’a did not, for much time, forget K’lyhia’s rejection, and only bothered to partake in the raid on the Binding Coils of Bahamut because he heard that Kaliya was waiting inside. During his first excursion into the Coils, he encountered Twintania while traveling with a Hyuran woman and a crowd of rabble who ridiculed the Hyuran the whole time. He has never heard from her since, except on occasion when she contacts him via linkshell to complain about how it’s the Royalists’ fault that Lolorito came to power and how the allied interventions in Coerthas and Gyr Abania only made the war worse. :During the fighting atop Sohm Al in the final days of the Dragonsong War, Aluf’a grew utterly exasperated with the inability of the black mages he was fighting alongside to avoid Tioman’s attacks while under Ley Lines. That night, under the advice of his mentor, Iae Kallinar, he tried Frozen Spirits to calm his rage. Now he is almost never seen without a glass of the Old World drink, but he more frequently consumes it nowadays because of Eorzean “samurai” who worship the culture of Hingashi. :To try to move on, Aluf'a desperately tried to romance nearly every girl he has met during his travels in Yanxia (with the exception of Yotsuyu, who was too intimidating even for him). Though he swam to the bottom of the Ruby Sea to meet the Ruby Princess and her doppelganger, neither were interested, but he hasn’t given up hope, and now always wears Shisui gear to make it easier to swim. Later, he was exiled from the Mol hut they were staying in by Hien and Cirina. This disturbed him so much that he didn’t have the will to ridicule Magnai to his face for his schmaltz, as much as he wanted to. He also tried to win the favor of Setoro, even taking the title of her fairy, but never could quite get over his fear of Alka Zoka. :One day, Kurenai decided to shrug off Aluf'a by introducing him to one of her botanists, one Bahnche Anton. Though Aluf'a's alcohol-and-lust-addled-brain could not possibly understand Bahnche's initial reaction of confusion (and disgust) at the sight of a barely-clothed catboy with a fake mustache (they were underwater; why wasn't she in a swimsuit as well?), he noticed her love of Namazu, and invited her on his next trip to the Azim Steppe. After subjecting her to Magnai's usual antics, he worked up the courage to ask Bahn on a date. Not too long after, the Thorzen clan offered her hand in marriage provided that Aluf'a prove her worth by slaying a sufficiently muscular Yanxian lion. The couple was happily married shortly after -- but no lions were ever slain. :Aluf’a’s hobbies include researching the tales told by Omega and reporting them to Iae, translating the work of Saint Mocianne, rapping with former members of the Illuminati, and writing a book about the shortcomings of scholarly magic, known as Homesteading the Noosphere. Cecilia Komnenos Age: 22 Race: Raen Au Ra Job: Paladin Bio: :Cecilia originated from a small, isolated village on the outskirts of the Shroud. This village was host to the unusual belief that swords harboured the essence of the Twelve, which was imbued in varying degrees by the artistry used to craft them and wield them in war. Though the village blacksmiths were talented, they were heavily limited by the available materials and lack of techniques from the broader world. Thus, when word arrived that a brilliant blacksmith was now living in the northern part of the Shroud, Cecilia immediately set out on the arduous journey, accompanied by nothing but her trusty shield and sword. This, obviously, made the journey even harder, as she was forced to live off only what she was able to hunt with said weapons. :Gerolt tolerated Cecilia's presence and complaints about sword aesthetics for all of a single day, before forcibly directing her towards Ul'dah, where even greater blacksmiths lived - or at least, ones who could make pretty swords with gemstones. From Ul'dah, she travelled to Limsa Lominsa, the home of the Blacksmith Guild. At first, Guildmaster Brithael was rather flattered by Cecilia's endless enthusiasm for his swordsmithing, but he was gradually (further) driven into drink as he realised that nothing would satisfy her unspeakable desire for "EVEN. PRETTIER. SWORDS". :Naturally, his solution was to foist Cecilia off to Iae, who has been accommodating her demands since then. In return, Iae gains interesting data on swordsmithing, as Cecilia doesn't seem to care very much about what the sword is made of, so long as it's pretty. She also provides the answer to some unusual experimental anecdotes, e.g. "Can I use the sword to hang onto Cruise Chaser's back?" (yes), "If I wield a really big sword instead of my shield, can I use it to parry attacks?" (questionable) and "If I tie Kaliya's whiskers around a sword, will it shoot lightning?" (definitely no). Tizu Magnolia Oria Age: 16 Race: Dunesfolk Lalafell Job: Fisher / Dragoon / Alchemist (trainee) Bio: Yuwa Yawa Age: 21 Race: Dunesfolk Lalafell Job: Scholar Bio: :Captain Yuwa Yawa is Eorzea's most daring ace pilot. No task is too dangerous for him, no cause too small for his gentle heart. Yuwa made his name flying missions in regions plagued by the Garleans, such as Doma and Ala Mhigo: dropping supplies in key locations, smuggling refugees out, flying infiltrators into enemy bases. He is also one of Eorzea's most skilled chocobo breeders, having established an outstanding pedigree suitable for any mission. :His dashing pilot persona vanishes as soon as he touches the ground. Despite the efforts of his enthusiastic wingman and best friend, Dragon Lady, Yuwa dissolves into abashed shyness with alarming rapidity. Tabriel Augus Age: 24 Race: Dunesfolk Lalafell Job: Pugilist/Monk, Warrior Bio: :Moonlifter Tabriel Augus, birth name Shishinatsu Coconatsu, is a 24 year old Dunesfolk Lalafell from Ala Mhigo whose family served under the Augus name as protectors. As he hardly has any knowledge or memory of a time when Ala Mhigo wasn't occupied by the Empire, it was a place he felt aversive to return to initially. At the age of 18, his family and the House Augus sought refuge from Garlean rule, fleeing under the guise of traders. :This went terribly because of course it had to, where would the intrigue be otherwise? Young Shishinatsu became separated from his family during a failed Garlean manned weapons test in The Fringes that devolved into very violent explosions within the first few minutes. Whether there were survivors apart from Shishinatsu still remains unknown, though it is unlikely. It was during his travels alone into Greater Eorzea, with basically no semblance of status or identity to his person, that Shishinatsu takes on the name “Tabriel Augus” after his close childhood friend, the eldest son of the Augus family, and who he would have served personally as a protector had none of this occurred. :So that no one else needs to suffer under the Empire, Tabriel carries with him an almost unbending will to help all against the Garleans, Primals, and other forces seemingly supernatural, which has sometimes turned to be less than desirable for him. Regardless, this never deterred him, and this later developed into a desire to help everyone that he possibly can, regardless of how it plays out. :Tabriel also has a nearly uncontrollable curiosity for all things that appear edible, and somehow less controllable desire for food in general. This too has bitten little Tabriel in the rear on multiple occasions, but this has not stopped him either. His acquaintances often refer to him as “an embodiment of bullshite luck” for various reasons ranging from guiding treasure hunters to the depths full of treasures to his strange ability to survive seemingly mortal blows. The Lalafell also feels a draw towards the Namazu, playfully referring to all of them as his “idiot children”, regardless of supposed age or status. Wilhelm Barker Age: 23 Race: Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te Job: Black Mage Bio: :Born somewhere in the deserts of southern Thanalan, W'lehmba left home soon after reaching adulthood, found his way to the nearest Adventurer's Guild after several years, where he scrawled a not-very-close approximation of his name on the book, and decided on a whim to learn the art of thaumaturgy. There, one of the greatest romances the world has ever known bloomed: Wilhelm and rapidly moving balls of fire. :Wilhelm desired to master his art and explore the world. Luckily, these two often go hand in hand in these tales of dashing heroism, so off he went, eventually scouted by the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, due to both his feats of heroism, and also because it was too risky to leave him unsupervised. He proved to be a helpful asset throughout the Scions plans, although became known for being rather bad at planning. :Wilhelm has managed to deal with the stress of being one of the people who might possibly be the Warrior of Light - maybe - a lot of people make that claim, okay? - by refusing to take anything seriously. In battle, his allies typically see only one of two moods; an eerie calm as he effortlessly destroys the surrounding monsters with his flames, or angrily cursing a mysterious deity known only to him as Telstra. Outside of battle, he is mostly known for bad jokes and just being kinda dumb, really. :When not serving as one of WANO's on-again, off-again, oops-one-of-our-regulars-has-misplaced-their-legs-can-you-fill-in-again backups, Wilhelm's usual hobby is investigating the mysterious force known as Spell Speed, believing it to be the secret to making even faster fireballs. Other friends Kira Exjeiah Az'uru Sparkson Age: 24 Race: Xaela Au Ra Job: Dragoon/Dark Knight Bio: Originally named Aruci Goro before taking up his current name. Having escaped Imperial occupation in Azim Steppe when he was very young, he has spent most of his time in Ishgard and has all but forgotten what Steppe clan he came from. But dreams he has received from his Echo have compelled him to travel through the rest of Eorzea. Az'uru was the name of a Mi'Qote he has befriended during his time in Gridinia where they both trained as Lancers before he fell in a raid gone wrong. He is now taking steps closer to his dream with his Viera companion Clair, though his dense head, short temper, sweet tooth, and strange tastes in fashion can sometimes get on her nerves. Having faced discrimination for most of his life in Ishgard due to his race resembling dragons, Az'uru mostly has trouble with communication. He's also a quicker learner than he would like to admit.